


A SINFUL HALLOWEEN ONESHOT

by SinfulPieceOfTrash



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, I think Morty is 17 in this fanfic which is legal here were I live so it's not underage, M/M, Morty is 18, did i say smut? yes smut, halloween party, i know im going to hell, lucifer has a seat reserved for me, pwp i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulPieceOfTrash/pseuds/SinfulPieceOfTrash
Summary: It is exactly what the title says it is. It's a bit late though as I was initially going to post it on Halloween but life got in the way.Enjoy reading.(I wrote this whilst in Hell)





	A SINFUL HALLOWEEN ONESHOT

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

It was October 31st, Halloween, and Morty was super excited because he was going to go out with his grandpa, Rick. Even though he was 18, he still loved the day. He was going to be a cat this year. He already had the black cat ears and tail which were neatly and safely stored away.

He’d been preparing for this night for a while now and known he’d wanted to be a cat since the month had started. Last year he’d dressed up as a wizard, which was cool but the idea for the costume didn’t come from him, it never did and this year he finally was able to choose what he wanted because he was finally 18.

He’d found some really tight black jeans that showed his curves and ass perfectly but he couldn’t find a good shirt that he could wear. He was going to give up hope but an idea popped up in his head. He could look through Rick’s stuff, especially since he was out, his parents were at work and Summer wasn’t going to get up from the couch any time soon. She’d been there all morning.

Morty quietly went into Rick’s bedroom and started to look through his clothes, old and new, in hopes of finding a good shirt that he could wear for his Halloween costume. Finally, he found the perfect shirt, it was black and short-sleeved-just what he wanted. He grabbed it and quickly but quietly left Rick’s room, making sure everything looked the same as it had when he’d first entered it. He went to his room and put the shirt on top of the other clothes that he was wearing for Halloween. Just in time too.

Rick burst into Morty’s room, making him jump slightly.

“Hey-urp-Morty, you ready for Halloween?” Asked Rick.

“Yes!! I’ve g-got my cost-costume all r-r-ready, wh-what are y-you going t-to go as for Hal-Hal-Halloween?” Asked Morty.

“I’m gonna-urp-go as the Joker, dawg” Rick answered.

Morty’s eyes widened slightly, this meant that Rick would have to be in a suit, which was rare but boy was that a sight to see.

“Th-that’s cool” Morty said, blushing.

“Well, we might as well get dressed, it’s almost night time in some universes” stated Rick.

What was even better about this Halloween as well was that both Rick and him were gonna go to a different dimension, kind of similar to the one they’re in now but better, they took Halloween seriously, it was almost like the nightmare before Christmas there, where Halloween was something to look forward to and there were no stupid allegations towards that specific night.

“O-ok” Morty agreed and Rick left the room so that he could get dressed.

Morty got dressed into his costume and then saw that the shirt he’d taken from Rick’s room was a sort of crop top, Morty was surprised that Rick still had it. It was probably worn during his Flesh Curtain days but long forgotten. Morty second guessed keeping it on and thought of quickly finding a substitute but Rick came into his room. 

“C-come on-urp-Morty let’s go” Rick said, making no comment about his costume. Mainly due to the fact that he hadn’t seen it properly.

“O-ok” Morty said and followed after him.

Morty kept staring at Rick, he looked amazing. Immediately, he felt self-conscious as his shirt revealed his stomach and he didn’t think he looked good enough. The both of them got into the ship and Rick started flying it into space, he noticed that Morty was unusually quiet.

“What’s wrong-urp-, Morty?” Asked Morty, putting the ship on autopilot and looking at him.

“N-nothing” Morty lied.

“Morty, don’t-urp-lie, I know when something is up with you” Rick replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

“F-f-fine, I just do-don’t think I’m dressed that well, that-that’s all” admitted Morty.

Only then did Rick realise that he hadn’t properly seen Morty’s outfit and he looked at him whilst licking his lips slightly. 

“What are you-urp-talking about? You look great” Rick complimented, making Morty blush.

“Th-thanks” Morty said.

They had finally landed and both got out of the spaceship. That’s when Rick realised that ‘great’ had been the understatement of the century, Morty looked sexy. It was almost as if he had done it deliberately. The tight, black, jeans he wore fitted him perfectly and brought out his curves and ass perfectly. Oh, and the shirt he was wearing, well it definitely showed off what a sexy and toned stomach Morty had~ wait wasn’t that one of his shirts?

“Morty?” Rick said, frowning slightly not knowing if his memory was right or not.

“Y-yes Rick?” Morty questioned.

“Is that my-urp-shirt?” Rick asked and Morty panicked.

“U-uhm, y-y-y-yes, b-but I on-only wore it be-because I couldn’t f-find anything, anything el-else, s-s-s-s-sorry” Morty stuttered out.

“Don’t-urp-apologise, it looks better on you than it did on me” Rick said waving it off and Morty breathed a sigh of relief.

“You’re one hell of-urp-a cat I must say” said Rick and Morty smiled.

“A-a-and yo-you’re one hell of a Joker” Morty said and Rick chuckled, also blushing.

They were at the place where the Halloween party was taking place, but it wasn’t any ordinary Halloween party. It was an extraterrestrial one filled with out of the world booze, beings and music. One where everyone was dressed and no one was deemed ‘slutty’ because in the world they were in it didn’t matter as long as they were dressed as something somewhat scary or evil. 

They were having the time of their lives and the both of them were pretty drunk, Morty was already drunk just half an hour into the party whilst Rick more time as he was a dedicated alcoholic but eventually they were both completely wasted. The music was booming around the castle attic, which was enormous and looked like it was actually haunted or something out of a horror movie. Morty was dancing and grinding up against Rick, who was enjoying every bit of it. What was better was that there was nobody on this planet who knew them or could judge them, just Rick and Morty.

The music slowed down slightly but not to the extent that it does in those cliché movies and the couple dance all slowly and romantically, no, the music was still as crazy as before but the tiniest bit slower. Rick grabbed Morty and pulled him closer to him and spun him around laughing, because it was just so darn funny seeing everything blur as he spun. Morty was also laughing his head off, tears flying off his cheeks, or that’s what it seemed like, as he was being spun around.

“This is so f-fucking fun!!” Morty shouted as he stopped spinning and Rick nodded in agreement.

“Glad yo-you’re enjoying it-urp-babe” said Rick.

Without thinking twice about it, Morty quickly went on his toes and pulled Rick down into a heated kiss. They wanted to go further, but not where they were, not with so many people dancing around them so they stumbled away from the attic and went down some steps and into a landing, where all the bedrooms where because the hosts just knew that many of the guests would be doing what Rick and Morty were doing now.

They went into an unlocked door, it was vacant and the door locked as soon as they got in-probably for safety or to make sure no one else entered after them, but none of them cared, they were too busy kissing each other and feeling each other up.

Morty got roughly pushed onto the bed and Rick climbed on top of him, a devilish look on his face, matching perfectly with the costume he’d chosen to wear for the night. Morty started to eagerly take Ricks clothes off and Rick did the same to his but decided to leave Morty’s cat ears on because they made him look absolutely adorable.  
Both of them were completely naked and Rick was leaving bitemarks and hickeys all over Morty’s body as Morty moaned out in pleasure.  
“A-ah, daddy” Morty moaned.

“Mhm, you like that don’t you?” Asked Rick in a husky, lust filled voice and Morty nodded. 

Luckily the room itself had lube because there’s no way that Morty would be able to take Rick dry due to how big he was. Rick poured the lube all over his fingers and started stretching Morty out. Morty grabbed onto Rick’s hair and pulled it slightly, making Rick moan.

“Ah, fuck” Rick moaned somewhat quietly but Morty still heard him.

When Rick was satisfied with the amount he’d stretched Morty out, he poured lube on his dick and pumped it slightly so that it covered his dick, before he pushed himself into Morty. He stayed there for a bit before pulling out and pushing himself into Morty again, he did this slightly slowly. Even though he was drunk and horny as fuck he wanted to make sure that Morty was ok.

“F-faster, pl-please daddy” Morty begged and Rick didn’t need to be told twice.

Rick started to fuck Morty roughly, making him scream out his name and other things that were un-comprehendible. Morty came and soon after so did Rick and then they both lay on the bed panting, out of breath. They kissed once again.

“I love you Rick” Morty blurted.

“I Love you too-urp-Morty” Rick replied and they both went to sleep together, deciding to clean up the mess they’d made the next day. The fell asleep cuddled into each-other’s arms and smiles on their faces.

It had been the best Halloween of their lives.


End file.
